A Day Unlike Any Other
by NorseGirl23
Summary: There came a day unlike any other when Earth's Mightiest Heroes joined forces against a common enemy. On that day, they became known as the Avengers. . .


A/N: Please read and review!

* * *

How do you start a story like mine? I could go into a convoluted and very long winded explanation about evolution and mutation. By this point, I think we all know that explanation after it has been hashed and rehashed since the moment mutants became big news.

I'm Rebecca Tjaden. People always called me Becca, and from the moment I got my powers, I could be called Flamebird. It was the name of the first song I learned to play on the violin when I was younger.

For people who don't know, my family's. . .different. A lot of people from my hometown are. You could tell who's related to who by what kind of powers they may possess. I don't know where it started, but my great-grandpa could burst into flames and fly around. You might know him as the first Human Torch. You'd think he would curse God for making him a freak of nature, but you haven't been around small town Iowa at all. Pretty much they believed that God was involved in giving them those powers to help people, and if people hate them for it, then it was His will or something like that. It was why he did not hesitate to help people, and he made sure we all had that same kind of belief. Strangely, my great-grandma had some power over fire, as well. She could manipulate it to do whatever she would want it to do. She was Spitfire.

To the surprise of no one, they were married a couple years after they met. Then World War II broke out.

There was this little known group that was formed in the height of the war. They were called the Invaders. You might have heard some of the other members. Captain America led that small group as well as the Howling Commandos, and for a small period of time, Bucky helped out as well, and there was one other member, Namor the Submariner.

Everyone in the family grew up hearing those stories. My great-grandparents really respected Captain America. Like really respected him. They used him as an example of the good that we could be capable of doing. He did not use his new-found strength to be vindictive. That sort of thing.

My great-grandparents' old stories and beliefs led to their five sons following in their footsteps. My grandfather (the oldest of the five) was one of the original members of the group of mutants that would later be called the X-Men. He was recruited into that group when there was another group of mutants manipulating the Cold War situation to create a nuclear wasteland that would lead to the rise of the Children of the Atom or _Homo superior_ (mutants). That was also the moment that our family and the (in)famous Strykers struck up a blood feud. My four great-uncles followed after him in that group.

My grandma was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and if you meet her, you would be completely surprised about that. She's the typical grandma. You know the type. Sweet. Kind. Loving. Making cookies. A great cook. Would not hurt a fly. She's mellowed out some over the past forty years, but she was an agent. She was renowned as an interrogator and fighter. She's the type of person who can be very nice, even while being horribly mean, to the point that you would be fooled, and that always drew out whatever she needed to know. Because of that, she was the one who would train new coming agents, but once her multiple sclerosis really hit, she had to officially retire. My grandma is the woman who would have a sword cane, and if she has to, she would still use it.

My dad, his two brothers, and their eight cousins all had the fire powers, and that led to the theory that mutation passes through the father's genes. We all still laugh when we hear that. I think that's called lazy research. Anyway, they all joined the X-Men at some point of their lives, and they went on to do different normal things with their lives. Except for Cousin Wade. He's a polite for S.H.I.E.L.D.

When me and my older brother both got our powers, we had our great-grandparents and our dad helping us learn how to control them. We're lucky for having supportive family members when our powers appeared. That's probably why we're so well adjusted. They made sure we were able to push the envelope of expectations and rules to help people, and I started my own little mutant group based off of the X-Men. Several of my friends have powers as well since our town's so small that we were all pretty much related to each other.

I was under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for quite a while before that day unlike any other.


End file.
